This invention relates to a current supply circuit having the capability of supplying a current.
In a bipolar linear IC, a current source circuit is often employed. This current source circuit is shown, for example, in FIG. 8 of "Automotive and Industrial Electronic Building Blocks" by Ronald W. Russell and Thomas M. Frederiksen, IEEE, J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-7, No. 6, pp. 446-454, Dec. 1972. The conventional current source circuit, however, has the drawback that it no longer operates when the supply of a current to it from a current input means ceases.